


Nervousness Spreading:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Established Relationship, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, General, Hands, Happy, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is having his last check-up, & Danny is right there by his side, The Blond had his, & he was cleared with a clean bill of health, So, They are there for Steve's, & both were feeling a little bit nervous, What do they say to each other?, What does the doc say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is having his last check-up, & Danny is right there by his side, The Blond had his, & he was cleared with a clean bill of health, So, They are there for Steve's, & both were feeling a little bit nervous, What do they say to each other?, What does the doc say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

After the fooling around had stopped, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams saw how nervous his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett was, Cause there is a chance, that he would be discharged from the Navy, & he won't be able to be a cop anymore for Five-O. The Blond told the handsome brunette this, to relieve his nerves. "It doesn't make you less than a man in my eyes, You are the most sweetest, caring, & loyal person, that I ever known, I love you, You are always gonna be special to us, Buddy". Steve smiled, & said feeling better, "Thank you, Danno, That means a lot coming from you", & they shared a hug, & a kiss.

 

 

They continued to wait, as they were holding hands, & it wasn't that much longer, when Dr. Cornett entered the room, He had a smile on his face, "Hello, Guys, It's great to see you", "You too", Steve & Danny replied in unison, as he entered the room. "Now, Your tests look great, Even better than the last time, I just want to do an exam on you, Before I clear you". The Former Seal nodded, as he laid down on the table, & Danny was holding his hand, making him feel as comfortable, as possible. The Good Doctor worked in silence, as the Five-O Men watched in silence.

 

"Well, I got to say, Young Man, Enjoy your life, Cause you are healthier now, than before, You are gonna live a healthy & full life, with your ohana, So take the opportunity to try new things, & experience some happiness, I think you are due, You should be grateful for the gift, that your partner gave you", Steve smiled, as he was getting choked up, "I plan on it, Doc, I plan on it", & he squeezed Danny's hand, as Dr. Cornett was continuing his exam.

 

"Any pain, tenderness, soreness, Anything of that kind ?", he asked, Steve shook his head "no", & said, "I feel fine, Doc, I think this is the best that I felt in such a long time", Dr. Cornett said, "Great, Let's keep it like that", Danny said with concern, "Is he gonna be able to continue his reserves duty, & be head of Five-O ?", He wants more than anything for Steve to continue doing the two things, that he love. Dr. Cornett said, "I don't see why not, Detective Williams, As long as he takes it easy once in awhile, Don't stress out, & just keeps up his routine, He will live a long & healthy life", "I promise, Doc, I promise that I would do everything that I can, So I can be with my ohana". Danny said, "Me too, I want to enjoy everything along with him", he was smiling, as he said the last part. 

 

"Then, You are on your way, Guys, Enjoy all that your lives bring you, You deserve it for doing all that you can for the state of Hawaii," He indicated for Steve to put his shirt on, "You can get dressed, Commander, We will see you soon in about a year, You too, Detective", Once they set up their appointments, They walked out of the medical building hand in hand, "I feel great, Danno, I really do", & the blond kissed him, as a response, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "I am glad, I feel good too, Lunch my treat ?", "You're on, I am in a mood for something sweet, I know this great bakery, It's called...", he was cut off by Danny saying with a smirk, " ** _Lilia's Sweet Express_** , Right ?", Steve was shocked that he knew it.

 

"I was looking for a place to get you & everyone else some great coffee, I heard through the grapevine about this place, It's been my go to place, You are on, We both had been good, We deserve it", & they shared a hot kiss, before they got into their sides of the camaro. They went to have their lunch, & enjoyed their alone time together. Then they had their snack, "How about dinner tonight, I will cook you the biggest & juiciest piece of meat, that you ever saw ?", as they were making their way back to HQ.

 

"I don't think I could wait til tonight, I think I need something to tie me over, **_Stud_** ", The Blond said seductively, as he was stroking his inner thigh, & teasing his cock through it's clothed prison. The Five-O Commander growled low in response, & he changed directions, to their spot, where they can make out, & make love without anyone spying on them, which would turn into dirty sex, that they both knew it would. Steve parked the car, & shut off the engine, & reached for his lover roughly, they were getting out of the other of their clothes.

 

Steve arched back, when Danny attacked his nipples, & worked his way down, He had his super seal turned into a puddle of goo, as he was nibbling & torturing his poor cock. "SHHHHIIIITTTT !!!!", Steve cursed, as he was screaming out, He orgasmed hard, & was denied too, As result, He orgasmed multiple times, which pleased his blond adonis very much. The Former Seal got his payback, & he gave, as well as he got. Danny screamed with equal force, "STEVE, MORE, PLEASE MORE !!!", & he was getting the same treatment, as he gave his super seal.

 

They denied & controlled the other's orgasms, & they orgasmed multiple times, & then they cleaned each other up, & dressed & fixed their clothing, "There is plenty more, where that came from", Steve promised, & Danny said with a smirk, "Can't wait to see more of it", & he was glad that the nervousness that was spreading between the two of them was gone, & they can focus on the rest of their lives & future, & just be happy, cause it's time, & they deserve it.

 

The End.


End file.
